


Now and Always

by jaygirl987



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaygirl987/pseuds/jaygirl987
Summary: For InuxKag week 2017! I went ahead and marked it Mature, but each chapter will be individually rated.It's been a long time since I've posted any InuYasha works, so enjoy!





	1. Weather the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 prompt: Protect  
> Rated M for language

 

  He's never hated his genetic makeup more than he does at this very moment.

  InuYasha sneezes, then promptly groans at the way that his entire body proceeds to ache from the one single action. He's sure that that he's been through worse agony than this (the vague memory of Sesshoumaru sticking his hand _through_ him rings a bell), but he can't really remember because the fever raging through his body is fucking with his brain and he can't even think straight.

  "How are you feeling, InuYasha?"

  He sighs heavily, noting how hot his breath feels against his own lips as he leans heavily against the wall by the door to the hut that he shares with his mate. He's holed himself inside and has asked her to stay away for her own good, but she's oh-so-stubborn, sitting outside against the wall and checking up on him regularly.

  "It's just a cold...worry about yourself," he croaks to her, coughing into the sleeve of his kimono, having shed his red robe earlier on in the evening. "What are you even doin' here? Shouldn't you be at Kaede's?" He doesn't like the idea of her sitting outside by herself, and prefers for her to be inside and away from the elements.

  He hears a slight rustling sound, most likely her shifting guiltily as she clears her throat. "Just answer me," she prods. "Please."

  Midnight blue eyes close with relief at the feeling of a cool spring breeze sweeping across his heated forehead. "Great," he grumbles sarcastically, his voice rough from his coughing. "Never felt more alive."

  The sun only set about an hour ago, and the moonless night has come alive. Crickets chirp as the wind blows again, and he feels his entire body shake in response, wishing that it would make up its damn mind for once as he reaches for his robe, draping it across his lap haphazardly. Another cough hits him hard, his chest lighting up, and he hears Kagome calling out for him as he grows dizzy, but he can't respond, because he's too busy passing out to answer her panicked cries that are fading in the distance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  Insistent hands proceed to pull his damp kimono away from his chest, a cool cloth being pressed to his neck as he slowly comes to.

  Everything is hazy as he reaches for the ability to focus. The fuzzy outline beside him becomes clearer, and he realizes that Kagome is beside him, brushing his bangs away from his face as her concerned gaze continues to sweep over him. The deep furrow of her brow eases as she sighs with relief upon noticing his conscious state. "Oh- thank   _goodness_!" 

  Damnit all, she's supposed to be the smart one here! What is she _doing_?!? He tries to speak, to chastise her for coming in here, for putting herself directly in harm's way, but no sounds come out of his sore throat, his mouth dry and hot.

  She shushes him gently, lifting his head up enough to press a cup of water to his lips. "Just rest," she urges gently, and he doesn't have it in him to disobey.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  He's able to put a solid hour of rest in before the coughing awakens him, and his stubborn fever is there to greet him upon awakening. What a dick.

  She's still here, and it causes him to frown at her sourly. Kagome smiles somewhat sheepishly at him as she presses a cool cloth to his cheek, her eyes filling with gentle sympathy at his sigh of relief. He closes his eyes and leans his face into her hand, cursing himself for being so damn weak. 

  While he's angry at her for being here and exposing herself to this, he has to admit that it feels nice to have her fussing over him. He can't recall the last time anyone's taken care of him so well. She's already tied his black hair away from his face, an action that he didn't know would save his sanity so much, and he's never been more grateful for her hands than he is right now.

  InuYasha opens his eyes slowly to blink at her blearily. His head feels oddly heavy but strangely light at the same time, and it's a sensation that he really doesn't care to experience more of in the future. Usually a head cold is nothing but a slight annoyance, one that he overcomes within a day thanks to his demonic side (ironically). Fate is somewhat cruel and always has a way of fucking with him, though, because he just so happened to catch a bug on the morning of the night of the new moon, and now he's being punished for merely existing.

  "InuYasha," Kagome removes the cloth from his flushed skin and proceeds to dip it back into the cool water. "I think you may have the flu."

  He wants to snort, but it just comes out as a cough that wracks his sore body, and he groans once he's finished, rolling heavily onto his side so that his back is to her. "Figures," he wheezes towards the wall, not wanting to share this particular form of death with her any more than he already has. He's not sure that he'd wish this on an enemy at this point.

  Well, maybe Sesshoumaru...but he's got it coming to him for all of the shit that he's put him through over the years.

  Kagome sighs gently before placing another cool compress to the back of his neck. "Are you feeling okay enough to take some medicine, yet?"

  "Pass," he grumbles, tugging the sheet back up around him as a heavy shiver runs through him. He never knew that it was possible to feel like a ball of fire and be chilled at the same time. This 'influenza' shit was so fucked up. " 'Stuff's nasty."

  He can picture Kagome's eyes rolling toward the ceiling as she sighs heavily with exasperation. "Like you'd know," she mumbles. He wonders if she looks as miffed as she sounds. "You took one sip and quit." Her gentle hands adjust the bedding around him with a practiced ease that comes with dealing with the sick and injured. "I've treated children that complain less than you."

  InuYasha frowns, brow furrowing at her words. That simply can _not_ be true. The toxic brew that she'd tried to pass off as medicine around sundown had been sour and bitter beyond all belief, and if there was a child within a thousand mile radius who could drink that stuff without complaint, then he'd like to meet them, because they were either officially some type of mythical creature, or had a stomach made of iron.

  He's too tired to fight with her anymore on the matter, however, and takes to dozing off and on as she continues to press cool cloths against his skin. Her voice is low and mild as she hums to him gently, fingertips trailing along his skin, and he doesn't deserve her, he swears. Sighing with relief at first, only to shift uncomfortably in the bedding, he tries one more time to protect her as much as he's able and mumbles at her to leave now before she gets sick, but secretly hopes that she'll stay.

 

 

 

 

 

  Somewhere around midnight, the coughing becomes so bad that he begins to wretch and gag. The claustrophobic sensation has him panicking mildly, which only makes it worse, and he can't handle this.

  Kagome is there in an instant, holding up a vial with some type of strange paste in it, and breathing it in seems to help his chest settle long enough to ease the coughing fit he's gotten himself into. She helps settle him onto his back and massages the paste into his wheezing chest, and he tries his best to breathe it all in.

  InuYasha groans in pained delirium, aching from his toes all the way up to the crown of his head. It actually hurts to _blink_ , and he continues to cough as Kagome tries to get him to sit up enough to drink some water. He wants to bark at her to leave him alone, already- can't a man die in peace? At the same time, he also doesn't necessarily want to endure this agony without her.

  He's so damn selfish.

  Blessing that she is, she rests his head in her lap and rubs his temples, gently massaging the sore muscles of his neck as he curls up into her, relishing in the touch that brings him enough comfort to soothe him somewhat. It's nostalgic and lulls him into a light sleep, allowing him to doze in between the cool compresses and applications of the paste that allows his breathing to open up a little.

  He just has to make it until sunrise. Once the dawn's rays light up the sky he'll be as good as new. Well, almost. He'll be way better off than he is now, that much is certain. He just has to endure and suffer through a few more hours.

  He's pretty sure that he's going to die.

  If the burning in his chest doesn't incinerate him from the inside out, his head feeling like it's splitting in two should be enough to finish the job in one fatal blow. He understands now how such little children and the frail elderly succumb to sicknesses such as these. 

  Kagome continues to stay beside him despite his continuing half-hearted attempts to get her to leave, not wanting to endanger her well-being just because his immune system decided that today was the day to take a leave of absence. She strokes his fevered skin and shushes him gently, continues brushing his bangs away from his forehead and pushes fluids and rest as if his very life depends upon it.

  It very well may.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  Dawn finally breaks the darkness at last, slowly lifting the heavy ache that had settled into his bones with it's rising climb, and he finds the strength to sit up and stretch out his sore muscles. His fever has broken at long last, and he reaches up to release his hair from the ponytail that Kagome had tied the former black strands up into. The burning in his chest and throat is gone, much to his relief, and the only residual side effect of his illness is the slight pounding in his head, but even that is disappearing.

  Kagome has fallen asleep, leaning against the wall as her chest rises and falls, and he thanks every piece of good karma that she hasn't caught his sickness. If anything were to happen to her, he'd never forgive himself. Maybe fate wasn't being such an asshole, after all.

  Kagome sneezes herself awake, coughing roughly, followed by a small moan, and InuYasha curses the day he was born. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for day 2: Fear  
> Rated T

 

 

  Nightmares don't happen often, but when they do, they leave her breathless and queasy, usually coated in sweat with her hands shaking as they fist the covers of her bed. 

  She can count the number of times that she's had nightmares on one hand they happen so infrequently, but for the past year they've grown to haunt her at least twice a month, and they're wrecking havoc on her peace of mind. Thanks to her past experiences in the feudal era, she can no longer tolerate the dark, even having to go so far as to sleep with her lamp on.

  Three days in darkness had had enough of an effect on her to traumatize her, or so it seems. This time, the nightmare that has pushed her over the edge has left a prickling fear dancing behind her eyelids and crawling just below the surface of her skin, festering into an almost full-blown panic that leaves her teary-eyed.

  Her soul calls out for him, her eyes almost scanning her bedroom for a familiar head of white hair that she knows won't be there, her chest feeling achingly hollow as she swallows her hiccups and angrily swipes the hot tears from her flushed face. She doesn't know why her heart must be so cruel; her head knows that he's not here, that she'll never see him again, and her soul feels like it's breaking as she takes in a few shuddering breaths to try and calm herself.

  She settles herself back into her empty bed, wrapping herself around her pillow, needing the supportive arms that she knows so well and fears that she will soon forget with time.

  It's a poor substitute for red fabric.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  He fell out of a tree. Seriously. Fantastic.

  So this is what rock bottom looks like. It hurts his back, he thinks as his breath returns to his lungs.

  InuYasha blinks stupidly up at the night sky, the stars spread out above him the only witnesses to his downfall. He throws his arm over his eyes and scowls into the fabric of his robe, unable to comprehend his own moronic behavior.

  If he hadn't experienced it firsthand he would never believe it. Who's stupid enough to not only fall asleep in a tree (something he's been doing since childhood), but allow a stupid nightmare to compromise their station enough to flail over the side and down into the unforgiving earth below?

  Him, apparently. He grimaces again as he shifts, noting that there's no injuries. He can't keep his shit together, and this is the result.

  But it had seemed so real. It had felt that way because it _was_ real; it had happened, and his mind won't ever allow him to forget the look on her face as the darkness swallowed her whole, his hand unable to connect with her outstretched one, the panic still making his heart pound in his chest.

  He fights the urge to sit up and search for her dozing form nearby, to reassure himself that she is alright, knowing good and well that she's not there. Echoes of her voice still ring in his ears, phantom touches of her hands lingering like a ghost, hovering oppressively as he pulls her face to the forefront of his mind to help soothe his ruffled feathers and calm his fears.

  He can hear her voice chastising him, fussing over him and insisting that if he didn't watch it, he'd space out and walk over a cliff one of these days.

  He smiles wryly, trying his best to ignore the warm wetness leaking from beneath the red fabric that shields his eyes from the knowing heavens above.

  Some secrets he'd like to keep to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  She sits up with a gasp, chest heaving and throat tight, hands clenching the sheets in her tight fists, swallowing a sob as her heart calls out for him again, her mind already at the front of the line to reason with her, to coldly remind her that he's not here, to not even bother looking for him.

  Except that this time, he _is_ here.

  Or more accurately, _she's_ here.

  A rough hand tenderly wraps around her wrist, dispelling the weight of her nightmares with the brush of his warm fingers against her skin, amber eyes blinking away sleep as he sits up beside her with immediate concern, taking in her appearance with a sweeping glance and immediately pulling her into his lap without words.

  She holds him to her tightly, still unable to believe that any of what had transpired just a few hours ago had even happened, and allows her tears to soak the crimson cloth that she clutches in her grasp. He's here. He's _here_ with her, he's real, and her chest feels full as she murmurs his name to him softly, trembles against him as he strokes her hair and keeps her near.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  He rolls over in the morning, arms reaching out to connect to warm flesh, only to have his eyes shooting open at the sensation of cool, empty bedding beside him.

  Had it been a dream?

  InuYasha sits up in a flash, golden eyes sweeping the hut only to find in unoccupied, panic already pulling him to his feet as fear begins to pump adrenaline through his veins. He can smell her, he's _sure_ of it, but he's been fooled by that trick before, back when the slightest wiff of anything nostalgic had him turning his head every which way, his nose in the air and sharp eyes scanning the vicinity.

  He's never slept this late or this soundly, but he'd been up most of the night just staring at her, drinking in the sight of her before him, sleeping so peacefully, the aching void within him no longer so hollow as he'd settled himself down beside her, not wishing to be apart from her ever again. 

  Or so he'd thought. His mind must have teamed up with his sad little broken heart. They're out to get him, it seems.

  He sighs and flops back down among the bedding, disappointment already welling up inside of him, coming to terms with the fact that it must have been a dream, when a strong breeze sweeps in through the window, washing the scent of her over him, bathing him in the smell that he's missed these past few years, his eyes snapping open as he realizes that it's coming from the bedding beside him and his own clothes.

  He sits up, hazy memories of soothing her in the night flashing before him, and he scrambles to his feet, grabbing his sword by the door and blinking in the bright sunlight. It was real. His mind isn't playing tricks on him, his heart isn't cruel, and his senses aren't going haywire.

  His breath catches at the sight of her sitting upon a log, holding Miroku and Sango's baby while the twins make flower crowns beside her in the grass.

  She catches his wide-eyed gaze and smiles, and he feels the cold thaw into warmth, a small smile tugging at his lips as he slowly makes his way toward them.

  Fear is a real thing, but it has no hold on him today.

 

 


	3. Sing Me a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Prompt: Music
> 
>  
> 
> Rated explicit for content.   
> It's just a little smut!

 

 

  If there was one thing that she found herself missing the most from the modern era, it was music.

  Electricity and running water were both close seconds, but Kagome found herself nostalgically homesick for the upbeat tunes that used to frequent her radio, it never having occurred to her that she would never hear them again, and she found herself humming them as she sorted herbs in the quiet field of flowers on the outskirts of the village, or singing them softly as she soaked her feet in the cool water of the stream that she liked to frequent.

  Sometimes she'd sing her favorite childhood rhymes to Sango's daughters as they walked down the road, their tiny fingers gripping her own as they giggled and swung their clasped hands to the rhythm. She'd laugh along with them, the lyrics often causing InuYasha to quirk a brow at the foreign strangeness of them to his ears.

  As much as she missed modern music, she was fortunate to discover an agreeable substitute from the most unusual of sources; InuYasha, of all places.

  He made the most beautiful sounds, a secret music and it was just for her, gracing her ears alone, and she was discovering rapidly just how addictive it really was.

  She was surprised at just how vocally expressive he truly could be with her, especially now, leaning against the rough bark of the sacred tree, fingers oh-so carefully threading through her tresses in the dark, his breath deep and gasping as he cradled her skull with the ever present reminder to treat her gently. He was always so careful with her, being mindful to never be too rough with her, and how he was able to control his strength so well would always remain a mystery to her.

  Especially when he was like this.

  Kagome pursed her lips around him more tightly, her tongue cupping him with reverence as he hissed her name and tilted his head back. For someone who spent the better half of five decades pinned to the tree behind him, he sure didn't seem to mind being pinned to it now.

  When she'd first tried to approach the subject of using her mouth on him in the same manner that he did her, he'd gaped at her incredulously before pinking and sputtering, denying her rather vehemently through violent stutterings as he fought to regain his composure. He was shy when it came to intimacy in the first place, but it was endearing to see that he hadn't quite yet been able to fully overcome. He was slowly getting better (as was she), but they'd danced around this particular subject for far too long, and she was getting just a bit tired of it.

  That had been months ago, and why he fought her so much on the subject she'd never know, especially since he became so expressive when he was like this, unraveling so beautifully above (or sometimes below) her, brow furrowed and sharp teeth bared in a clench, practically glowing in what little moonlight filtered through the canopy of the sacred tree.

  She sucked a little harder and was rewarded with the lowest moan, his abdomen tightening as he breathed her name in wonder. That _voice_. It did things to her that were probably unhealthy in large doses, but it was a drug that she could lose herself to anytime, and she fully intended to since he'd first allowed her try this with him a few months ago.

  His voice wavered and dipped into low moans that left heat curling in between her thighs as she took him into her mouth a little deeper, ran her tongue along his rigid length with a little more pressure, the song that he sang for her climbing up to high gasps that left her chest fluttering with excitement. The varying tones rose and fell in waves that washed over her, threatening to sweep her under their current as his breath choked, his hands cupping her jaw as he carefully interrupted her suction.

  She blinked up at him in confusion, barely able to even begin forming the question in her mind when he lifted her suddenly into his arms, his eyes hazy and smoldering as he turned, the rough bark from the sacred tree scratching into her back as held her securely, his mouth as desperate as his hands as he worked her free of her clothing. His tongue slid along hers with a promise as he cupped her face, her own breath caught in her chest before she gasped into his mouth. 

  It seemed that now it was her turn to sing while being pinned to the tree.

 

 


	4. Middle Child Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Family  
> Rated M for some language

 

  He never asked for any of this.

  Understatement of the fucking century.

  Having spent most of his childhood alone, InuYasha was the very definition of the words "trust issues," never really allowing himself to get close to others, because people had a tendency to let him down, and he didn't need that kind of weakness in his life.

  Fate liked to think otherwise, it seemed. Why it felt the need to fuck with him so much he'd never really know or truly understand, but it had twisted his life into weird curves and bends, taking every opportunity to gift him with more individuals to invade his personal space, and he couldn't seem to pinpoint the exact moment that he realized just how many friends and companions he truly had, noticing with barely concealed wonder that they'd each managed to worm their ways under his skin without his consent.

  There was _no_ doubt in his mind that he'd never asked for the tiny little nuisance that was Shippou, who always took it upon himself to follow InuYasha around in his spare time and ask annoying little questions not suited for his short fused temper.

  Don't even get him started on the whining- gods, the _whining_! InuYasha found himself wondering if the boy knew how to communicate his wants or needs through any other tone of voice, or if he just preferred to be a pain in his ass.

  The little worm had a tendency to constantly point out the obvious with all of the graceless tact of a child, forcing InuYasha to face facts when he'd rather avoid, but he'd never admit how grateful he was to have someone turn a mirror on himself the way that the little fur ball had a tendency to do.

  InuYasha swore that he could sometimes see himself reflected in the depths of those big eyes, remembering all too clearly how it felt to wake up one day orphaned and all alone, with nothing to rely on but your attitude and basic instincts for survival. He recalled it more vividly with every sidelong glance that Shippou gave to a child playing with it's mother or father, and the half-demon found himself calling out to the runt to accompany him on a quick trip to a neighboring village.

  He wondered if the little guy realized just how lucky he was to have people around him who genuinely cared for him, then immediately regretted the fluffy thought when an acorn was hurled his way. Ungrateful little brat.

  Why the runt felt the need to practice tricks on him he'd never understand, but if InuYasha had to guess he'd say that it probably had something to do with the way he reacted to the hijincks, the little demon's eyes always lighting up with joyful mischief as he made faces at InuYasha, poking at his irritation until it was soaring to glorious new heights.

  He never _asked_ for any of this, dammit, so why was the little shit continuing to follow him around? Gods, he was like the obnoxious little brother that he'd never had, and the thought had InuYasha stopping in his tracks to stare almost slack-jawed at the sudden epiphany.

  No way. Was  _he_ Shippou's idea of a big brother? Huh. Whenever the word "brother" typically came to mind, it flashed images of cold yellow eyes and double swords hidden beneath a white robe of fur, and he shuddered with disgust while his body fought off a sudden cold sweat. Nobody deserved the hot mess of a half-brother that he had to share a bloodline with- _no one_.

  He supposed that the little guy could do worse as far as role models were concerned. So, he teased relentlessly as the little fox blushed from the wave of a village girl, chuckling at Shippou's wail of distress as InuYasha ruffled cinnamon colored hair, smirking down at him fondly as the young fox glared up at him petulantly, because what were big brothers for, if not to embarrass and tease?

  Speaking of, he _knew_  without a shadow of a doubt that he _never_ asked for another older sibling (seeing as how he despised the half-one he already had), let alone a pervy one that found the need to make him sputter and twitch with mortification on a regular basis.

  Without his consent, Miroku had taken it upon himself to gift himself with the non-existent title of sex-talk guru, and took to prodding (what he thought was) good naturedly into InuYasha's private life.

  Disgusting. 

  Miroku always seemed to go out of his way to ask InuYasha the most lewd things as they walked down the road in the low light of the setting sun, heading back from a demon "exorcism" in a nearby village. The monk (turned father of three) raised a brow at InuYasha's flabbergasted face, watching with thinly veiled amusement as the half demon vehemently denied and fought against any of Miroku's observations on his sex life.

  He watched with a huff as a smirk lifted up the corners of Miroku's mouth, only to scowl and bark at the meddler to mind his own business, fighting valiantly to tame the flush he could feel spreading down his neck. He wondered if this was what Kagome dealt with when Sango whispered into her ear, because he'd always wondered what the ex-demon slayer had said to make the young priestess's face light up so fiercely like that.

  It suddenly occured to him that Miroku must have already had a pretty good idea of what was going on his private life, judging by the sly smile he shot his way.

  Damn women and their talking. He'd have to mention something to Kagome later about keeping her damn mouth shut around Sango.

  Miroku asked casually if he needed any pointers, and InuYasha tried again to tame the heat flaring in his cheeks, growling a little more ferociously as he avoided the monk's gaze, but ultimately knew that he was fooling exactly no one.

  He grit his teeth and grumbled, wondering if he'd planned this little trip as way to get him alone, and his suspicions were confirmed as the monk proceeded to explain the mechanics of things that InuYasha simply didn't want to hear about, knowing that it was pointless to try and escape now, but closing his eyes while quietly filing a few tidbits away for future reference, just in case.

  Exactly when he became the middle child he'd never know, but it wasn't necassarily the worst feeling in the world sometimes. 

  Especially when InuYasha found  himself befuddled and annoyed at Kagome's yelling, about to return the favor tenfold like the childish person he tended to be, when a heavy hand landing gently on his shoulder had him craning his neck around with a scowl.

  Calm, knowing eyes would prevent him from worsening the situation by informing him that they were urgently needed in the next village over, Miroku waiting until they were halfway to their destination before patiently explaining what InuYasha had done wrong, then calmly offering suggestions to aid the sour half-demon. 

  No, he'd never asked for the family that he had somehow received, but he was rapidly discovering that the best things often found you when you least expected them.


	5. What I Like About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Prompt: AU  
> This one is a modern day AU, and it's rated T.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Amazing artwork done by the talented Grapefruitwannabe can be found here:  
> http://grapefruitwannabe.tumblr.com/post/161227663238/what-i-like-about-you  
> Check it out!!!!

 

  He'd always heard the phrase "opposites attract," and it usually earned the speaker a hearty sigh of irritation from him along with an eye roll to match. Sentimental bullshit was what it was, and he had neither the time nor the interest for it.

  More often than not, the recipient of his reaction tended to be his old lady neighbor, Kaede, who seemed to favor this phrase as she watched him walking along the sidewalk on his way to meet up with some people (friends, he guessed), calling it down to him from the left window of the second floor of their apartment complex. 

  She'd often stated how much he needed a girl in his life, speculating on his (apparently obvious) loneliness, and he'd huffed at her before retreating into the quiet sanctity of his own apartment, away from old women continuously attempting to give him love advice. No thanks. 

  InuYasha scowled up at her, barking at her to mind her own damn business for a change as she smirked knowingly down at him. So damn smug. In the blink of an eye she'd closed the open window before sticking her tongue out at him through the glass.

  "Pain in the ass," he grumbled while tugging on his grey beanie that the old meddler had knitted for him last Christmas. She meant well, but did she really have to be so damn annoying about it?

  A mother and child passed by him, and he lowered his yellow gaze as he ran his fingers through the short, messy white hair still visible at the nape of his neck. He was barely able to catch their curious eyes before turning the corner, his frown deepening a little. The blatant wide-eyed stares and murmurs got old years ago, and it was disturbing just how little he really paid attention to them anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  InuYasha used to curse the features that he'd inherited from the father that he'd never met, golden eyes filled with hatred as he'd stared at his reflection in the mirror, taking in his swollen lip before angrily wiping away the blood on his chin. He'd hated that he was an easy target growing up due to circumstances beyond his control, and vowed that all people were scum that he wanted nothing to do with. If the orphanage had taught him anything, it was that all people kind of (really) sucked and appearances mattered a lot to them. He'd just always accepted it with the understanding that it was how the world worked, how all people tended to operate.

  Kaede liked to tell him that one day, he'd find the other half to the missing piece of his soul; someone who would look past all of his shortcomings (she eyed his favorite faded red zippered hoodie with nothing short of disgust), embrace him for who he really was, attitude and all. 

  He'd snorted at that. Bullshit. All people were shallow.

  All except for one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  She was something else, that Kagome. Miroku had introduced them at a party once (she was a friend of Sango's), and nothing had ever been the same. If there was a polar opposite for him, Kagome was it. She was so bouncy and full of life, perpetually happy, incredibly smart and so full of potential. The girl seriously had the world at her fingertips.

  Why she chose to waste her time associating with him he'd never know, but if there was one thing he'd learned in his twenty two years of existence, it was to never ask questions that you weren't willing to hear the answers to. For some strange reason that was beyond him, InuYasha found himself seeking her out more and more these days, never tiring of the joy he saw in her eyes whenever she spotted him.

  Either she was oblivious to the way that he looked or she simply didn't care, electing to be seen with him in public more and more frequently without a care in the world. She didn't judge people by their appearances, so it never occurred to her that other people tended to do just that, and InuYasha admired the unadultered kindness within her; it was something that the world desperately needed more of.

  The abrasive attitude that InuYasha had forged in his youth usually brushed most people the wrong way, but he sometimes found it reflected back at him times three, and damn if that wasn't an attractive quality in a girl who looked innocent but could give as good as she got. She was tough and didn't take shit from anybody, InuYasha included, and he wondered if she knew just how refreshing she really was in his stale life.

 

 

 

 

 

  She always took the time to show him just how much she adored him, and it was strange at first to be the recipient of so much unwarranted affection. She dished it out so often and anywhere she felt like it, like right now, in the booth at the back of the coffee shop that they tended to frequent on a lazy Saturday morning. The freakishly inhuman looking eyes that he used to hate were gifted with soft kisses pressed against drowsy lids, her breath warm against his skin as she giggled breathily at his stuttering start and light blush. He grumbled at her half-heartedly and told her to "knock it off," secretly delighted when it earned him more. 

 

 

 

 

 

  While he tended to shy away from going out in crowded places, Kagome seemed hell bent on dragging him out into the thick of them as often as she could get away with. His short white hair had always been a form of torture, easily spotted and usually the first thing that people noticed about him. He'd learned a hard lesson early on in his life that it was usually easier to prevent a situation from happening by just covering it up, and had taken to wearing hats whenever out in public.

  She never let him hide any part of himself from her, though. Her favorite thing to do was yank his beanie off of his head and take off with a squeal of delight, his resounding "Hey!" always followed with a "Give it back!" as he gave into the merry chase. Her breathless giggles and elated smiles never ceased to get his heart pounding as they tore through the park, weaving through the people; people who were actually smiling at their antics instead of frowning at his mere existence.

  Catching her in his arms and lifting her off of the ground always gifted him with the most beautiful sound of her uninhibited laughter, his own mouth turning up into a smile as she shoved the hat onto her own head of dark hair, challenging him to "Come and get it!"

  And he would. 

 

 

 

 

 

  Later, in the quiet stillness of his own apartment, InuYasha's eyes were closed as her hands skimmed along the random scars on his bare flesh, old wounds that had healed long ago from past experiences.

  Her gaze was so open and honest, full of love and acceptance as she pressed her lips to a small and jagged scar on his shoulder, his breath catching in his chest as his knees shook, his grip on his discarded t-shirt going lax and allowing the fabric to fall silently to the ground. 

  She was still here, accepting every single piece of him as he threw his arms around her, burying his nose in her dark hair and inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. She'd boldly stated earlier in the evening that she wanted to stay by his side, that she cared for him, and InuYasha felt his throat tighten and chest constrict with foreign emotions as she stroked his back soothingly.

 

 

 

 

 

  On their way to meet Miroku and his fiancé for brunch the next morning, InuYasha groans at the familiar voice of the old crone who lives next door to him, calling down to him from her usual perch at her window. 

  InuYasha looks over at Kagome, who calls out her own greeting as she waves energetically at Kaede with a bright smile, wearing his grey beanie and faded red sweatshirt in the golden sunlight. She tugs on their laced fingers, and he manages a small nod in greeting to the old woman who no longer smirks knowingly at him, but smiles down lovingly at them instead.

 

 


	6. Stellar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 prompt: Stars  
> This one is rated Explicit for sexual content.

 

  They were just stars. They were always _there_ , so what was the big deal?

  InuYasha heard her breath catch in her throat one clear summer's night, glancing behind him to see Kagome stopping in her tracks to gape up at the sky in awe, her wide eyes reflecting the shimmering light of the stars back up at them as he arched a brow at her reaction curiously.

  Did he miss something?

  She was almost breathless, her voice filled with wonder as she commented upon their beauty, continuing to tilt her head even further back as if to take in the entire sky.

  InuYasha moved his own gaze upwards, still not fully comprehending her sudden interest. So? They were seriously just stars.

  She must not get out much.

 

 

 

 

 

  Whenever he feels lonely on nights like these, he finds himself staring up at them in quiet reverence, taking the time to finally appreciate their simplistic beauty as he wonders if she misses them.

  The sharp pang of longing that he feels is somewhat dulled by the memories of her lying beside him in the cool grass, her small hand reaching towards the heavens to point out various constellations to his unappreciative eyes.

  She had once told him that she couldn't really see the stars back in her time due to all of the city lights, and he realizes far too late that he had taken for granted something that she never got to experience. Her marveling of the brilliant diamonds shining so brightly in a vast sea of dark was something that he'd never get to see again, and he's not sure as to whether the twinkling lights are comforting him or mocking him anymore.

  The cool night breeze sweeps the scent of the meadow over him, and he feels more empty and hollow than he did before, feeling her absence beside him much more heavily than he has in the past.

  He used to take a lot of things for granted.

 

 

 

 

 

  The luminous stars are her backdrop on this clear night, but they only add to her beauty instead of distracting him from it.

  Her skin is painted pale by the light of the full moon, flushed and breathless as she lifts herself up onto her knees in order to take him fully inside of her, his hands fastened to her waist as she lowers herself onto him slowly and with incredible ease.

  The grass is cool against his back as InuYasha blinks up at her through the foggy haze clouding his vision. His chest is heaving as his heart beats like a drum against his ribs. Her smooth palms are warm and so incredibly gentle as they plant themselves against his stomach, her hips rolling forward and pulling soft sighs and gasps from between her parted lips.

  She's otherworldly as she begins to move, the half-demon hissing between clenched teeth as she sets out at a torturously slow pace, but it's the most exquisite kind of torture; the kind that builds him up to the brink of insanity, threatening to shatter his control into a thousand fragmented pieces as he grips her tightly and thrusts up into her.

  She tilts her head back as a low moan leaves her throat, her thighs trembling as she digs her nails into his skin. The sounds that she makes drive his lust to new heights and he selfishly desires to hoard them all for himself as she whimpers.

  InuYasha sits up to drink in her voice as he kisses her, his arms lifting her up higher towards the heavens and supporting her with ease as they move together. He wants to go faster, but refuses to hurt her or rush this along in any way, shape or form. She cries out, her calling of his name reaching for the celestial bodies up above as his lips latch onto her collarbone, her hands tangling in his hair as she grinds down even harder against him.

  He will never take moments like these with her for granted, won't ever allow himself to become desensitized to the taste of her kisses or the feel of her soft skin against his, the alluring aroma of her scent filling his stale lungs with energy and life. The very heat of her is melting away the icy pain of lonely years past, her cries of his name feeding his starving ears as she comes, wet and quivering all around him, taking him along with her as supernovas dance behind his eyelids. He clutches her to him as time goes by, their breathing evening out as his hands stroke her skin with devotion.

  She murmurs his name as her hands cup his face, tilting his head back to take in the splendor above him, and he truly feels like he's seeing the night sky for the very first time.

 


	7. Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last prompt: Soulmates  
> Explicit  
> This is it, folks! It's been fun and I'd like to say thank you to all of those who've taken the time to read! It means so much to me!  
> Enjoy!

 

 

  What defined a soulmate?

  She'd looked up the term once when she was young, back before she really understood what it meant to truly love someone. Sure, she loved her family and cared for her friends, but it wasn't the same all-consuming love that she would come to know in her teens, all involving a boy from another time so completely different from her own.

  When the seeds from those feelings had first started to sprout, she once more looked up the terms of what made a soulmate what it was, to see if what she was experiencing in her heart matched the logic that was in her head. She found herself wondering if there really was truly such a thing as a soulmate. How was she supposed to comprehend something that she didn't fully understand when she wasn't certain if he even felt the same way about her?

  She stuck a pin in her scattered thoughts, determined to examine them more closely once the jewel was whole and everything that she'd broken was fixed once more.

 

 

 

  A soulmate was someone who made you feel things that were hard to express through words alone. It was something that one felt deep down inside, that feeling of completion, like fitting a puzzle piece into the empty slot that one didn't realize had been empty in the first place.

  Was her soul truly incomplete without the half-demon that she'd freed from the sacred tree? How could she be sure that he was even the one destined to fit such criteria?

  When the well had closed off her contact with the feudal era, Kagome had spent a lot of nights awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling while replaying specific memories and moments that had long since passed over and over in her mind. She wanted to see him again, to feel his hand in hers, to smell the earthy scent of the forest that constantly clung to him. She took small comfort in the treasures of lingering memories as she swallowed her sobs, blinking away her tears as the ache in her chest threatened to swallow her whole.

  This was not good. She couldn't handle this for the rest of her life if this was just the tip of the iceberg.

  She felt like a small piece of herself was still back on the other side of the well, and she wondered how she'd never noticed that it was missing before.

 

 

  

  Her friends would try to drag her out with them on group outings, but she knew what they were really trying to do. Double dates weren't really her idea of moving on, but they pestered her so relentlessly that she finally gave in, and she was always left feeling much worse afterwards than she did before.

  The boys that they tried to set her up with were nice enough, but they weren't what she wanted. She desired adventure and thrills, not the normalcy of everyday life. None of them could ignite the spark in her spirit the way that he did, and the idea of settling for someone just to close the previous chapter of her life left her blood running cold in her veins. She couldn't stop the tightening in her chest as she smiled and tried her best to make it through the evenings with her shattered heart intact.

  Three years of forced social interactions left her feeling so very tired. The fight was beginning to leave her, and she felt so wrung out as she approached graduation rapidly with no real ideas of what she wanted to do next with her life. Everything had ceased to matter and time was stuck in a perpetual loop of watching the one person that she loved most in the world disappearing beneath the well to be swallowed up by constant darkness.

  She was beginning to accept the fact that no one would ever complete her the way that he did, and the bleak emptiness felt like it was only growing as time went by. Shenwalked down the steps to face the well once more, her heart aching so fiercely as what remained of her twisted soul cried out for his. Her hands settled upon the worn wood as she closed her eyes. She tried not to notice how much her breath shook as she breathed in the scent of cool, dark air.

  She wanted to see him again, to reach out and touch him, to fill the piece of herself that had been missing since he'd left three years ago. Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Did he visit the well like she did? Did his own soul ache with loneliness and want?

  The dark void below her was cold and silent as she lowered her gaze. Her soul would never be the same without him and she didn't know how she was supposed to walk away from this place again when it already hurt so much being there.

  A breeze ruffled her hair, and her eyes shot open at the sound of birds chirping below her.

 

 

 

  

  A soulmate was someone who made one feel safe and secure, who shielded one from the ugliness of the world and made their weaknesses sturdier with their strengths. A soulmate accepted one's flaws and learned to love the other's shortcomings, embracing their uniqueness while understanding that no one was perfect.

  She'd never felt more safe than she did in his arms, wrapped up in red fabric to shield her bare skin from the cool night air, caged beneath him as he kissed her gently, so warm and real pressed against her. He smelled like the forest all around them, so sweet and full of life, filling her lungs with the crisp freshness of the earth as she clung to him.

  His lips skimmed her jaw as he sank into her slowly, ever mindful of her body's limitations in comparison to his, sharp teeth nipping at her neck as she burrowed her face into his strong shoulder. His voice was low as he murmured her name to her, the pressure of his body against hers so soothing, her nails digging into the clothing still upon his back as he began to move. Arching her lower back and wrapping her legs around his waist more tightly pulled a low moan from him, and he found her mouth again in an instant to devour her lips as she gasped.

  Nothing else mattered but him at this very moment; his hair glowing by the light of the moon, the thin ring of gold barely visible around his pupils scalding her from the heat swirling in their depths, his hips moving so slowly and gently against hers as he breathed her name in awe.

  She couldn't handle this- this feeling of being filled to the brim by him, of being one with him after going so long as an empty shell. The fabric still upon him rubbed against her bare skin as he continued to move, withdrawing so slowly before coming back to her, filling her completely as she whined in the back of her throat. He was so hard and unyielding, yet incredibly tender, his breath hot against her cheek as he grit his teeth to try and stifle himself. She wouldn't allow it, refused to let him hide his pleasure from her, swiveling her hips beneath him and feeling her stomach flutter as he moaned long and low.

  Watching him unravel was an almost religious experience, his arms shaking as his voice took on a tone of sheer desperation. Could he go faster? Was she okay?

  Arching her lower back and gasping his name was the only reply she was able to offer as her mind began to focus on the primal sensations wracking her body. His movements sped up, the intensity of it all so raw and incredible as she clung to him.

  She never thought that she'd be with him again in this lifetime, the bleak darkness of the past few years giving way to bright color as she closed her eyes and cried out, warmth and contentment seeping into her bones as she cupped his face, kissing him as he grew rigid and groaned into her mouth. Warmth flooded her as his movements began to slow, his forehead lowering to press into her shoulder with exhaustion. His weight felt so right as he collapsed against her, nuzzling into her neck as she ran her hands along his back.

  Claws that seemed better suited for destruction were incredibly gentle as they slid through her long dark hair, his lips hovering over hers again with the barest of caresses as he whispered her name to her, his eyes widening at the sight of tears slipping out of hers and trailing down her cheeks.

  InuYasha sat back on his heels, scrambling in his mild panic,  rough hands cupping her face and voice hoarse as called her name, inspecting her for any damage and not looking convinced as she shook her head and insisted that she was fine.

  "I missed you," she whimpered, leaning her face into his palm and smiling up at him through her tears.

  His eyes pulsed a little wider at her confession. His gaze softened as his thumbs wiped away the moisture from her cheeks, his forehead leaning against hers as he murmured thickly, "Yeah, me too."

  She finally felt whole, brimming with warmth, so safe and secure as he settled beside her and pulled her against his chest, her soul the happiest and most content that it had been in years. Destiny had decided the fate of her soul long ago, and she knew without a doubt that she'd take every bump and curve in the road again and again as long as it brought her here with him.

  Their fingers laced together, human and demon, and the red string that linked them grew even stronger still beneath the moonlight in the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read! If you have a moment, feel free to leave a comment! I always enjoy feedback! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for all of my other random stuff! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own InuYasha.


End file.
